Archangels and The Fallen Angel
by brokenbubble
Summary: [KYUSUNG ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "...adalah Lucifer."/"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu!"/"Kalau begitu jangan lindungi aku!"/"Kalian menghancurkan sekolah!"/"Kyuhyun belum pulang…"/"...aku menemukan sang Lucifer tanpa harus repot-repot mencarinya. Kuhabisi saja kau malam ini."


**B**ertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat _Dia_ baru saja menciptakan surga dan neraka. Saat surga dan neraka masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

_Dia_ memberi tugas pada _Rafael_ ntuk mengambil nyawa para calon penghuni tempat itu. _Rafael_ pun melaksanakan tugasnya. Tak lama hadirlah di hadapan-_Nya_ dua jiwa dari mereka yang disebut _Deather_.

Dia melihat tingkah mereka selama di dunia dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa satu dari mereka yang membawa cahaya putih akan ditempatkan di surga dan menjadi penghuni surga yang pertama kalinya. Sementara yang satunya, yang tak memiliki cahaya di tubuhnya mendapat kehormatan sebagai penghuni neraka yang pertama.

Mereka pun digiring ke surga dan neraka.

Pertama,_ Rafael_ membawa mereka ke surga.

Di sana kedua jiwa itu menemukan kenikmatan yang bahkan tak terbayangkan oleh otak dangkal mereka. Dan dengan tersenyum, sang jiwa yang bercahaya memasuki surga, bergabung dengan cahaya terang di dalamnya.

_Rafael_ dan jiwa tanpa cahaya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dalam pikiran kotor jiwa hitam itu terbayang kenikmatan yang melebihi jiwa bercahaya tadi.

Namun bayangan itu pupus setelah _Rafael_ membuka pintu neraka untuknya. Beragam siksaan yang juga tak mampu terbayangkan sakitnya olehnya terlihat di depan matanya.

Melihat semua siksaan itu, sang jiwa tanpa cahaya memohon kepada _Rafael_ untuk menghadap-_Nya_ sekali lagi.

_Rafael_ pun membawa jiwa itu ke hadapan-_Nya_.

Di bawah singgasana-_Nya_ yang agung, jiwa tanpa cahaya memohon agar dia tidak di tempatkan di neraka dan disatukan dengan jiwa bercahaya di surga.

_Dia_ menolaknya.

Namun jiwa tanpa cahaya tetap bersikukuh. Akhirnya, _Dia_ pun memberi jiwa tanpa cahaya kesempatan. Jiwa tersebut boleh mencoba memasuki surga. Namun dengan syarat, jika surga menolaknya, maka ia tidak akan bisa memasuki ke dua tempat itu lagi. Dan selamanya akan berada di _'Mu'_.

Jiwa tanpa cahaya menyanggupi. Dengan congkak dia mengajak_ Rafael_ ke depan pintu surga.

Namun, pintu surga tertutup untuknya.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba tetap saja tak bisa terbuka.

Satu kesimpulan, surga menolak jiwanya.

Sesuai kesepakatan, jiwa tanpa cahaya itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dua tempat itu. Akhirnya setelah menghadap kepada _Dia_ lagi. Sang jiwa tanpa cahaya memilih kembali ke dunia manusia dan mengumpulkan banyak jiwa tanpa cahaya agar dia bisa melawan-_Nya _dan bisa memasuki surga.

Jiwa itu pun ditiup kembali ke dunia. Dan lahirlah _Death Hunter_ yang pertama.

_Deather_ tidak bisa ditempatkan di surga atau neraka, mereka di tempatkan di _Lacedeath_ atau _Mu_ dan di tempat itulah mereka dijadikan _Death Hunter_. Satu lagi, fisik mereka memang seperti manusia, tapi mereka berbeda, mereka memiliki kekuatan supranatural untuk mengatur kematian. Dan ada _Lucifer_ di antara _Death Hunter_. Sang _Lucifer _itulah yang dipercaya bisa membawa mereka ke surga nantinya jika kekuatannya telah sangat kuat. Karena para _Death Hunter_ dulunya adalah para manusia yang ditolak surga dan memilih kabur kembali ke dunia manusia daripada disiksa di neraka.

Tahu bahwa _Rafael _pun tidak mampu melawan jiwa hitam itu, Dia menyuruh _Rafael_ memanggil _Michael_ untuk ke bumi. _Michael_ bertugas melawan _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_ untuk menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa.

Setelah peperangan itu berlangsung beberapa lama dengan seimbang, tiba-tiba hadirlah seseorang yaitu _Gabriel_. Sosok itulah yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Sosok yang tak pernah diperhitungkan oleh mereka.

Sosok yang berpihak pada _Michael_ itu akhirnya membawa kemenangan untuk _Rafael dan Michael_.

Sejak kekalahan _Death Hunted dan Lucifer_, semua berjalan normal.

Hingga saat ini tiba.

Hari di mana _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_ bangkit.

Bangkit untuk melaksanakan sumpah mereka. Mengumpulkan banyak jiwa hitam dan melawan _Dia_.

Dan ini juga pertanda, peperangan besar antara tiga malaikat agung dan _Lucifer_ baru saja dimulai!

.

.

.

Jika Yesung adalah _Gabriel_-nya.

Donghae adalah _Rafael_-nya.

Siwon adalah _Michael_-nya.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun haruskah Kyuhyun yang menjadi _Lucifer_-nya?

Lalu siapa sang _Death Hunter_ sebenarnya?

.

.

.

_"Kau tidak mengenal kata memaafkan?"_

_"Mencintai saudara sendiri, huh? Aku baru ingat bahwa Lucifer_ _memang diam-diam mencintai Gabriel…"_

.

.

.

Ya.

Namun ada satu fakta yang dilupakan empat malaikat itu.

Satu fakta penting.

Fakta bahwa manusia—

—_bisa jatuh cinta_…

...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment © 2005

**Author's Note: **

Alternate Universe. Kinda out of character—possibly _overgirly!_YeSung.

_Hallo, fanfiction_ ini _republish_ karena permintaan dari _nathanttebane_, akan tetapi untuk selanjutnya saya yang akan melanjutkan _fanfiction_ ini. Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and _used boys love or male and male relationship_. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read. ^^

* * *

"Kalian bodoh! Kenapa kalian memukulnya?" suara _baritone_ milik pemuda bermata sewarna madu terdengar keras di _Meeting Room_ milik OSIS _Altair Senior High School. _

Di depannya menunduk wajah-wajah tampan tak kuasa membalas tatapan madu sang pemuda manis itu. Namun pengecualian dengan satu pemuda yang memasang wajah bosan dan memilih menatap keluar jendela daripada menatap wajah manis di depannya.

"Kyuhyun, jawab! Kau 'kan yang menyuruh teman-temanmu memukuli Siwon?" Pemuda bernama Yesung itu melempar tatapannya pada pemuda yang memasang tampang bosan itu.

"Cih!"

"Kenapa Kim Kyuhyun? Kalian ini OSIS! Dan apa salah Siwon pada kalian?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menoleh, mata _dark chocolate_-nya menyorot tajam. Kontras dengan rambut madu ikalnya.

"Dia terlalu sombong! Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan marga 'Kim'!" bisik Kyuhyun berbahaya. "Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi 'saudara'mu, Kim Jong Woon!"

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu! Dan hormati serta panggil aku sebagaimana mestinya!" balas Yesung tak kalah tajam. "Dan juga, kau tahu Siwon Choi adalah murid baru, dan sifatnya agak pendiam. Wajar jika dia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Satu lagi, dia lebih tua darimu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya? Kau suka anak baru itu, huh? Kupikir kau sudah cukup dengan adanya Donghae yang membuatku selalu ingin mencekiknya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dan sekarang kau menambah dengan anak baru itu, hah?"

"Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit siapa temanku! Dan jangan usik Siwon. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mengeroyoknya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin.

"Siwon Choi memang tampan. Karena itulah aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu."

Kyuhyun turun dari meja dan mendekat ke arah Yesung. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Yesung. Wajah pemuda itu sulit ditebak. Diangkatnya jemari kurusnya dan dijentikkannya satu kali.

Mendadak waktu berhenti.

Tiga pemuda di belakang mereka seolah menjadi _manequin_ yang tak mampu bergerak atau bicara. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memajukan wajahnya.

Yesung mematung.

"Kau adalah milikku Yesung! Milikku selamanya…"

Dan bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun jatuh dan melumat bibir ranum Yesung pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku seperti ini!" Yesung mendadak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kasar seraya menjentikkan jemarinya yang gemetar. "Dan jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan!"

Waktu kembali berjalan.

Tiga pemuda yang kembali tersadar itu kini menemukan dua pemuda yang berhadapan dan saling beradu mata.

"Sekali lagi, jangan sentuh dia!" bisik Yesung sebelum tangannya meraih tasnya di atas meja dan segera meninggalkan empat orang pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras.

Ia kembali duduk dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

Gurat kekesalan nampak di wajah pucat nan tampannya.

"Benar apa kata _saudara_mu, Kyuhyun. Untuk apa kita memukulnya?" ucap seseorang di antara mereka memecah keheningan.

"Orang itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan atau kau takut, _saudara_mu yang manis itu jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, eh?" sindir sosok lain sinis.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Jangan pernah sebut Yesung manis. Hanya aku yang boleh menyebutnya begitu."

Dia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

Sementara dua sisanya bersiap untuk kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Tiga pemuda itu menahan napas.

Tangannya terjulur—

—namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun hanya mengambil tasnya dan melengos pergi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan murid baru itu menyentuh _Yesung_-ku seujung rambut pun!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak Yesung.

'Brak!'

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

Meninggalkan tiga orang pemuda lain yang hanya saling melempar pandang pasrah.

…

Ruangan kesehatan yang penuh bau obat-obatan itu sunyi. Hanya sesekali terdengar langkah kaki sosok yang mondar-mandir menuju rak obat dan ranjang pasien.

"Apa ini sakit?" Sosok itu, Yesung mengusap luka lebam di pipi pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Ternyata jelmaan malaikat pun bisa terluka."

Pemuda kedua —Siwon Choi tersenyum tipis mendengar sindiran Yesung. "Kita memakai tubuh manusia. Wajar jika kita merasakan luka seperti manusia."

Yesung membalas senyum itu. Tangannya masih terampil mengompres pipi Siwon lembut. "Tapi aneh rasanya aku sekarang sedang mengompres sang _Michael_."

"Lebih aneh lagi sang _Gabriel _yang mengompresku," ujar Siwon pelan.

Yesung menunduk dan menemukan _onyx_ yang tengah menatapnya. Sejenak gerakan tangannya terhenti. Seakan terhipnotis, mata sewarna lelehan madu terpancang pada permata _obsidian_ yang menghitam bagai _black hole_. Yesung serasa melayang pada satu dimensi lain. Dimensi yang terdominasi hitam. Namun menyenangkan.

"Yesung?"

"…"

"_Gabriel_…"

Deg.

Yesung kembali terhempas ke bumi. Ia tersadar dan menemukan wajahnya yang terpaku pada Siwon. Bodoh.

"_Sorry_." Wajah manis itu menunduk seraya menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Siwon. "Kurasa sudah selesai."

Yesung beranjak dan berdiri di depan meja. Memunggungi Siwon seraya pura-pura sibuk dengan sesuatu. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada kulit _alabaster_-nya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Siwon pelan.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku," balas Yesung tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya kekanakan."

Siwon mendecih. "Kekanakan? Kau pikir orang yang menyerang orang lain tanpa alasan itu hanya karena kekanakan? Dia gila!"

"Dia hanya tidak suka karena kedekatan kita." Tangan Yesung terjulur, mencoba mengembalikan _alcohol_ pada tempatnya. Gagal.

"Dia mengidap _brother complex, _huh?" Siwon bangkit dan mengambil alih _alcohol_ dari tangan Yesung.

"Entahlah. Dia memang anak yang sulit." Mata Yesung mengikuti gerakan Siwon yang tengah mengembalikan _alcohol_ pada tempatnya.

"Anak yang sakit!" ucap Siwon sarkastis.

"Kau tidak mengenal kata 'memaafkan'?" Yesung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Mencintai saudara sendiri, eh? Aku baru ingat bahwa _Lucifer_ memang diam-diam mencintai _Gabriel_…" Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah— _Lucifer_?"

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung kurasa." Siwon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku berharap dia bukan _Lucifer_," ucap Yesung lirih. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar setelah meraih tasnya di tempat tidur.

"Yesung! Tunggu!" Siwon berteriak berusaha menahan langkah _pemuda_ itu.

"Ada apa?" Yesung berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun apa, tapi… kenapa kau tidak mau jika Kyuhyun adalah sang _Lucifer_?"

Yesung terdiam. Lama.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Yesung menjauh. Meninggalkan Siwon yang semakin tak mengerti.

Lama menjadi manusia membuat Yesung terlalu sensitif sepertinya.

Seperti manusia.

"Seharusnya kalau kau adalah _Michael_, kau tahu kenapa Yesung tidak suka Kyuhyun menjadi _Lucifer_."

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan pemuda yang tengah menatapnya seraya bersedekap di tembok.

"Kau—?"

"—Lee Donghae. Dan khusus di kalangan _Earth Angel_ dikenal sebagai—!"

"—_Rafael_…"

Donghae tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Ia beranjak mendekati Siwon dan berdiri di samping pemuda yang menjadi jelmaan _Michael_ tersebut. Keduanya menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh di ujung lorong sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan Yesung?" Siwon melirik Donghae.

"Tentu. Sudah tugasku melindungi _Gabriel_. Sayangnya ada _Lucifer_ di sampingnya. Sosok yang bisa saja tiap saat menyerang dan membunuhku."

Donghae mengusap belakang kepalaya, miris. "Beruntung Kyuhyun belum tahu bahwa dirinya adalah 'Lucifer'."

"Sungguh?" Siwon menatap Donghae yang mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Karena itu Yesung sangat merahasiakannya. Karena walau Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan malaikat, Yesung berusaha menolak bahwa itu kemampuan _Lucifer_."

Mendadak Donghae terkekeh keras. Membuat Siwon berjengit, merasa heran dengan kelakuan malaikat aneh itu. "Tunggu saja sampai Kyuhyun menemukan tombak sucinya dan Yesung tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun-nya adalah _Lucifer_."

"_Lucifer_…" Siwon menunduk mengeja nama itu lamat-lamat.

"Malaikat pengkhianat. Tunggu sampai hal itu terjadi dan dunia akan hancur…" sambung Donghae yang telah menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku justru berpikir, kenapa bukan kau yang jadi _Lucifer_," sindir Siwon.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Siwon tersenyum ambigu. "Karena kau aneh!"

"Hah! Enak saja! Dari sejak kita masih menjadi malaikat _Lucifer_-lah yang paling aneh! Berani-beraninya dia menentang Tuhan dan membuatnya diusir dari surga. Malaikat bodoh."

Siwon terdiam.

"Lee Donghae…" panggil Siwon setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Donghae yang kini bersedekap kembali menatap Siwon. "Hn?"

"Kau sudah lama 'kan berada dalam tubuh manusiamu?"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apakah semua rasa yang dimiliki manusia akan ada dalam diri kita?"

Donghae terdiam mencoba berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah kau juga merasakan sakit dan terluka? Yang membuat kita berbeda hanyalah karena kita memiliki kekuatan."

"Kalau begitu kita juga bisa—

—jatuh cinta?"

Donghae membatu.

Ya.

Namun ada satu fakta yang dilupakan empat malaikat itu.

Satu fakta penting.

Fakta bahwa manusia—

—**bisa jatuh cinta….**

"Aku takut…" ucap Siwon lirih.

"Takut? Takut apa? Aneh sekali _Michael_ memiliki rasa takut?"

"Aku takut jatuh cinta… Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi seolah aku tahu, bahwa 'cinta' bisa menghancurkan kita. Sepertinya rasa 'jatuh cinta' bisa menghilangkan bahkan melumpuhkan kekuatan malaikat kita."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Michael_."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja insting malaikatku berkata begitu."

"Kita malaikat. Tidak akan hancur hanya karena kita jatuh cinta."

"Aku curiga…" Siwon menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau… _Rafael_… Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta…"

Donghae terdiam. Tak ada bantahan dari mulutnya.

Benarkah sang _Rafael_ telah jatuh cinta…?

Empat malaikat kembali turun ke bumi.

Untuk mencari _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_.

Mengadili atau untuk meneruskan pertarungan yang tertunda dan sia-sia.

Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa menjadi manusia… akan memberi mereka rasa baru. Rasa yang semanis madu dan sepahit empedu.

Rasa itu disebut… **Cinta**.

…

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan gadis yang mendadak terdengar memecah siang di _Altair_ membuat para siswa dan guru berlarian menuju sumber teriakan berasal.

Teriakan itu berasal dari arah taman. Siwon dan Donghae yang masih berdiri berdua bergegas turun ke lantai satu untuk ikut melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Yesung yang tengah melintas di halaman. Pemuda itu merubah arah ke parkiran dan menuju taman.

Taman telah penuh dengan para siswa ketika tiga pemuda itu datang dengan bersamaan di lokasi kejadian. Ketiganya berusaha melihat dan menyibak kerumuann siswa. Kebanyakan wanita yang terisak dan menutup wajah mereka dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon pada salah satu siswa. Namun siswa itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Suaranya seolah tertahan oleh ketakutan yang sangat. Yesung yang tak sabar segera masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Siwon dan Donghae. Dan mata ketiga pemuda itu membola sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seseosok pemuda yang mereka tahu adalah Lee JongKook, anak kelas 3.3 ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa dan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terduduk dan menunduk. Namun gerakan tangannya dalam posisi menangkup. Dan tubuh telanjangnya yang melepuh dan memerah dipenuhi lelehan lilin yang kini telah membeku, menimbulkan warna putih di sela lelehan darahnya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian tiga malaikat itu. Dadanya. Di dada pemuda bernama JongKook yang telah tak bernyawa terdapat goresan yang dibuat dari cap besi panas. Samar. Seolah seperti salib jika dilihat sekilas. Namun mata ketiga malaikat tentu tak bisa ditipu.

Ukiran itu bukan salib. Itu adalah ukiran berbentuk—

—tombak _Lucifer_.

Dengan wajah memerah karena amarah Yesung bergegas keluar dari kerumunan. Tak dihiraukannya orang yang menyumpah-nyumpah karena tersenggol oleh tubuhnya.

Donghae dan Siwon berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya segera mengikuti jejak Yesung dan berusaha mengejar pemuda itu.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dengan PSP di tangannya mendongak ketika merasakan jemari mencengkram bahunya keras. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bangkit seraya mengibaskan tangan Yesung dari bahunya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya apa maksudku?" teriak Yesung keras. Di atap sekolah itu memang hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tak takut jika ada yang mendengar suaranya. Toh semua sibuk dengan keributan di bawah.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Jelaskan apa maksudmu? Kau masih marah karena aku memukul Siwon?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah keras. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan _saudara_nya yang aneh itu.

"Kau 'kan yang membunuh JongKook, anak kelas 3.3 itu?"

Tek.

Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Me–membunuh?"

"Ya. Membunuhnya! Kau telah membunuhnya 'kan?"

"Tunggu dulu! Seharian ini aku ada di sini. Untuk apa aku membunuh anak tersebut?"

"Jangan mengelak, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ada pembunuhan darimu!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku menemukan ukiran salib di tubuh anak itu!" tuduh Yesung bersikukuh.

"Kenapa?" balas Kyuhyun berbahaya.

"Apa?" Giliran Yesung yang tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau selalau menghubungkan sesuatu dengan kekuatanku? Sebenarnya kekuatan apa ini? Kau tahu aku pun tidak menginginkan kekuatan aneh ini! Dan kau selalu menuduhku untuk sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan dengan kekuatan ini. Kenapa? Ambil saja kalau kau mau kekuatan ini!" Kyuhyun kembali terduduk. Wajah itu terluka. Ada duka dan kecewa yang tersorot di sana. Tatapan Yesung melembut. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang bukan pelakunya. Tapi ukiran tombak itu…

_Bukankah hanya Lucifer yang bisa mengukirnya dengan sempurna?_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika itu ukiran tombak, dan bukannya salib?"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh. Dan mereka menemukan pemuda yang tengah bersandar di pintu atap seraya menyeringai menatap mereka.

"Atau katakan saja secara langsung bahwa Kyuhyun adalah—!"

Yesung menahan napas. Menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"—_Lucifer_, sang malaikat pengkhianat…"

…

"K-kau Lee HyukJae, 'kan?"

Yesung menatap pemuda yang kini tertawa lebar seraya mengibaskan sayap hitam lebarnya yang entah sejak kapan muncul di punggungnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku begitu, tapi aku adalah—!"

"—_Beelzebub_ alias _Gluttony_," sambung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yesung yang kini mulai memasang sikap waspada.

"A-aku… Aku tidak tahu! Nama itu muncul di begitu saja di kepalaku!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

HyukJae kini semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang bergerak mundur.

Kulit tangan yang semula berwarna pualam milik HyukJae mendadak berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ada bola hitam di tangan itu. Berputar dan berdesing kuat.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari tujuh raja iblis di neraka. Dan senang sekali _Lucifer_, sang _Fallen Angel_ mengenaliku. Suatu kehormatan bagiku." Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkesiap pun ketika HyukJae berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan memberi hormat.

"Ctar!"

Belum sempat sadar atas keterkejutan, bola hitam itu dilempar ke arah Yesung yang berdiri terpaku di samping Kyuhyun.

"YESUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Terlambat.

Bola hitam itu meluncur begitu cepat.

Yesung tak sempat menghindar.

"Duar!" Terdengar ledakan keras saat bola hitam itu mengenai sesuatu.

Disusul asap mengepul yang seketika menghalangi pandangan.

…

Sekelebat sayap putih terlihat berlubang.

Asap akhirnya menghilang secara perlahan.

Memperlihatkan dua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan Yesung dengan dua sayap putih terkembang di atas _blazer_ hitam mereka.

"HyukJae. Sudah lama aku mencurigaimu sebagai salah satu pasukan _Lilith_," ucap Donghae yang sedang bersedekap, dingin.

Sejenak matanya melirik sayap kanannya yang berlubang. Sedikit meniupnya dan membiarkan angin sedingin es keluar dari mulutnya saat sekejap kemudian sayap itu kembali utuh.

"Sudah kuduga hari seperti ini akan datang. Saat para _Archangels_ berkumpul. _Mianhae_, ternyata aku merusak sayap sang _Rafael_. Suatu kesalahan yang menyenangkan." HyukJae bangkit dan menatap sinis pada malaikat-malaikat di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh siswa itu, HyukJae?" tanya Yesung tajam. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di antara Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hahahaha… Aku? Membunuh anak itu? Sepertinya lama menjadi manusia membuat persepsimu tentang iblis berubah, Yesung, ah, tidak_, Gabriel_…" HyukJae tertawa keras.

Sayap putih mulai muncul di punggung Yesung.

"Aku tidak membunuh anak itu." HyukJae menghentikan tawanya. "Aku memang iblis, —raja iblis malah. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan yang bukan tugas kami."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Siwon yang dari tadi terdiam. Tangannya yang berada di saku celananya mulai bergerak-gerak.

"_Lilith_. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu itu. Namun selama ini kalian mengenalnya sebagai 'Death Hunter."

Sayap hitam di punggungnya menghilang dalam satu kepakan. "Setelah ini, saranku kalian harus sembunyikan Kyuhyun dari _Lilith_. Walau kurasa itu sia-sia, toh akhirnya nanti Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan menerima takdirnya sebagai _Lucifer_."

HyukJae bergerak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap.

"Ah, satu lagi." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak di pintu. "Jangan sia-siakan kekuatanmu untuk menyerangku, _Michael_!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Siwon terdiam.

Bola putih yang tergenggam di jemarinya yang berada di saku celana menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Jadi… inikah alasanmu melarangku memakai kekuatanku sembarangan?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. "Karena aku adalah 'Lucifer'?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung setelah Donghae dan Siwon menyingkir. Donghae yang semula sudah duduk di lantai atap kembali berdiri dan menatap waspada ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Siwon keras. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"Sekali saja kau menyentuh Yesung, kau tamat!" ancam Donghae tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Bola mata _onyx_ itu kini berubah memerah sewarna permata _ruby_. Tangannya terentang membuat beberapa benda yang ada di atap mulai melayang.

Suasana semakin mencekam.

Seakan waktu terhenti.

Dan memang Kyuhyun telah menghentikannya, walau itu tidak berlaku untuk para pemuda yang ada di sisinya. Karena mereka sama-sama malaikat.

"Kyuhyun! Kumohon!" ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sia-sia, mata sewarna _crimson_ itu kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Ctar!"

"Aduh!"

Yesung mengaduh ketika dirasakannya sesuatu seperti kilat menyambar tangannya. Darah keluar dari luka yang memanjang di lengannya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau melukai Yesung!"

Siwon kini meloncat di antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda jelmaan _Lucifer_ itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku sudah memukulku hari ini!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tidak," tolak Siwon tegas.

"Kau yang memintanya!"

Bola kemerahan berdesing di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan kalian!" teriak Yesung sia-sia. Karena bola yang sama mulai terlihat di tangan Siwon.

"Aku tahu _Lucifer_ akan kalah di tangan _Michael_." Kyuhyun bersiap melempar. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"KYUHYUN/SIWON!"

"CTAR! DUARRR!"

Teriakan Yesung disusul oleh ledakan besar yang menggoyang atap sekolahan.

Bangku-bangku mulai berjatuhan dalam kondisi patah menjadi serpihan-sepihan kecil.

Besi yang memagari atap mulai berhamburan.

Asap tebal kembali mengurung para malaikat.

Donghae mendekat ke arah Yesung, dan beruntung sempat menangkupkan sayapnya untuk melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari ledakan.

Sayap itu kembali menghilang dan mereka menemukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tengah berhadapan dengan sayap mereka terentang lebar. Bulu-bulu putih mulai beterbangan berbaur dengan asap yang kembali memudar.

"Kalian ingin menghancurkan sekolah?" teriak Donghae keras. Pemuda manis itu segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Seharusnya kalau kau mencintai Yesung, kau tidak akan melukainya," ucap Siwon dingin setelah kabut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun di depannya mulai menghilang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Kau yang bodoh Kyuhyun. Yesung merahasiakam ini darimu karena dia tidak ingin bertarung denganmu pada akhirnya nanti. Mati-matian di mencoba menolak kenyataan bahwa kau _Lucifer_."

"Aku _Fallen Angel_ bukan? Sudah sepantasnya aku begini. Menjadi tokoh jahat."

"Bodoh!"

"Yesung mencoba melindungimu! Seharusnya kau tahu itu! Kenapa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga maksud dari perlindungannya selama ini? Aku yang baru mengenalnya pun tahu semua ini!"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Mata itu menatap Yesung yang kini terduduk dan meringis kesakitan atas luka di tangannya yang belum berhenti mengalirkan darah. Walau ia malaikat, tapi yang menyerangnya adalah kekuatan malaikat. Mau tak mau ia tetap kesakitan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah,

"_Rafael_…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Donghae menoleh, dan kembali tersadar. Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tubuhnya berjongkok di samping Yesung.

"Tolong…" ucap Yesung kirih.

Donghae mengangguk. Jemarinya meraih lengan yang kini bernoda darah. Meniupnya lembut.

Dan Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dari es namun menenangkan mengalir di kulit lengannya. Dan perlahan luka itu pun menutup, lalu akhirnya menghilang, disusul dengan darah yang nyaris tak berbekas.

"_Rafael_. Malaikat penyembuh," ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Pantas selama ini kau bisa bertahan di samping _Yesung_-ku."

Mata _crimson_ itu menghilang, dan kembali menjadi _iris onyx_ yang kelam.

**…**

_**Beberapa minggu sebelumnya…**_

Dua mobil dengan harga ratusan juta itu melesat berkejaran menembus jalanan yang masih sepi. Seolah tak ada yang ingin mengalah dari kompetisi yang tak berjuri tersebut.

Sesaat satu mobil yang berwarna putih seolah mengalah dan membiarkan mobil lain yang berwarna _crimson_ mendahului. Namun sekejap kemudian mobil putih itu kembali melesat dan berada tepat di depan mobil berwarna _crimson_.

Sebuah balapan yang menarik seandainya gerbang megah di depan sebuah bangunan yang disebut sekolah tak menghentikan laju dua mobil itu.

Mobil itu kini memasuki area parkir dan berhenti dengan sempurna pada rentang waktu yang nyaris tak terbaca. Namun tetap ada satu pemenangnya, mobil putih yang terparkir dengan sempurna.

Pemilik mobil putih itu keluar dari belakang kemudi dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju mobil _crimson_ yang belum mengeluarkan sang pengendara.

Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kacamata hitam terpasang sempurna menutup bola matanya. Serta tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. Berbonus helaian ikal yang sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin pagi yang sengaja menggodanya, membuat kerumanan siswa-siswa mendekat dan memandang kagum serta memuja ke arahnya.

"Kurasa kali ini aku lagi yang menang, _Hyung_." Pemuda itu berhenti, melepas kacamatanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil _crimson_ yang masih tertutup. "Boleh aku dapat hadiahku sekarang?"

Pemuda lain yang masih bersembunyi di belakang kemudi tersenyum samar.

Tangannya terjulur dan membuka pintu mobilnya, membuat pemuda yang ada di luar mobilnya menyingkir sejenak untuk memberinya jalan.

"Kau yakin akan meminta hadiahmu, sekarang Tuan Kyuhyun?" Pemuda itu kini bersedekap di sisi mobil _crimson_ miliknya. Membuat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kyuhyun' terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya. Matanya menyusur sekeliling dan menemukan mata-mata dari para siswa yang berkumpul untuk melihat adegan dari dua Pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai. Mendadak tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Yesung, hanya dengan satu tangannya ke atas kepala Yesung, lalu mendorong tubuh Yesung ke sisi mobil sampai pemuda bersuara indah itu terhimpit antara mobil dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingin menikmati hadiahku sendiri, _My Baby_!" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung. Dan pemuda itu pun memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung yang terbuka pasrah di depannya.

Menjilat pelan sudut bibir sang _Gabriel_ dan beralih menjadi lumatan yang menuntut.

Sontak para siswa lain yag menyandang nama _fudanshi_ dan _fujoshi_ berteriak girang melihat adegan dari pasangan di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di sela ciuman mereka.

Tangannya melepaskan ikatannya pada pergelangan tangan Yesung yang semula ia kunci, membuat pemuda yang mulai mendesah dalam lumatannya itu kini mengalungkan lengannya dan meremas surai ikal Kyuhyun, saat lidah Kyuhyun dengan nakal menggoda sudut-sudut mulutnya.

"Kurasa cukup. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya. Membuat wajah Yesung yang memerah dengan napas tersengal sedikit memanyun tidak suka.

"Yah! Semua sudah selesai! Bubar! Bubar!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan membubarkan kerumunan massa yang ikut-ikutan mendecih tidak suka karena adegan romantis barusan selesai begitu saja.

Mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung yang kini mengusap _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu sembarangan sekali," omel Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar omelan sang _kekasih_ yang terlihat sangat manis di depannya. "Tapi kau suka, 'kan? Makanya, jangan kalah terus setiap pagi, kalau kau tak ingin bibirmu menjadi korbanku setiap pagi. Atau…"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. "Kau memang sengaja mengalah setiap pagi, hm?"

"Jangan berkhayal, Bodoh!" Yesung meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atap mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sang _kekasih_ yang masih larut dalan tawanya.

"Yesung!"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, pemuda yang memiliki darah _Gabriel_ dalam dirinya itu berhenti di tengah tangga. Menoleh, dan ia menemukan Donghae yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada ap—?"

"Aku telah menemukan siapa 'Lucifer'," jawab Donghae cepat. Alis Yesung terangkat satu.

"Siapa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak akan senang mendengar ini."

Yesung belum sempat bertanya 'kenapa' ketika jemari kekar Donghae menariknya ke atas untuk menyelesaikan anak tangga dan segera membawanya ke dalam ruangan kosong di lantai tiga.

"Ruangan Teater"

Pintu hitam yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan ruangan minim cahaya yang berantakan oleh _kimono-kimono_, aneka topeng dan _wig _palsu.

Tumpukan di atas meja menyambut Yesung dan Donghae. Disusul dengan kostum-kostum yang tergantung di sisi ruangan.

Ruangan ini begitu hening.

Hening dan sesak dengan barang-barang aneh.

Mata mereka menyusur sekeliling dan berhenti pada bangku-bangku kecil berkaki tinggi untuk properti pentas.

Jemari mungil Yesung menarik dua bangku, dan memeriksanya sebelum mendudukinya untuk memastikan bahwa bangku itu tidak akan patah.

Donghae memandang pemuda manis itu kasihan. "Kita bisa menghentikan waktu untuk mencegah ada yang mencuri dengar."

Yesung mendongak menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus membawaku ke sini? Kita bisa bicarakan di sana tadi?"

Donghae mengusap belakang kepalanya. Benar juga. Jadi siapa yang bodoh di sini, eh?

"Sudahlah. Bicaralah. Lagipula kekuatan malaikat kita akan menarik kekuatan malaikat lain dan membuat keberadaan kita diketahui." Yesung mengalah dan menepuk bangku kecil itu agar Donghae segera duduk di atasnya. Donghae menurut.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia… —

Donghae menatap Yesung miris.

— Kyuhyun."

Tek.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda." Yesung tertawa hambar.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kyuhyun adalah _Lucifer_!"

Tawa itu langsung lenyap dari wajah malaikat bersuara indah itu. Donghae berdiri dan menghadap meja yang berada di sisinya. Tangannya memainkan kain-kain hitam yang teronggok di atasnya.

"Kau memikirkan hal 'itu' kan?"

Yesung terdiam. Satu kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _Lucifer_ saja sudah menghancurkan hatinya, bagaimana dengan memikirkan 'itu'?

"Aku tidak tahu…" Yesung berucap lemah.

"Kau ingat tugas utama kita saat turun ke bumi 'kan?" Donghae mengingatkan apa yang sangat tidak dilupakan Yesung.

"Aku ingat. Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku melupakan tugasku sebagai _Archangel_," kata Yesung tegas. Membuat bahu Donghae sedikit berjengit.

"_Sorry_…" Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berhadapan dengan malaikat _Gabriel_ itu.

"Saat kita menemukan _Lucifer_. Maka kita harus mencegahnya bertemu _Death Hunter_ atau _Lilith_. Dan sebisa mungkin juga menghindari _Lucifer_ yang akan bertepur dengan _Michael_. Tapi seiring usianya, kekuatan _Lucifer_ akan terlacak. Dan saat itu yang bisa menekan kekuatannya agar tidak terlacak oleh _Lilith_ atau _Death Hunter_ adalah…—

Yesung menunduk. Menolak memandang mata Donghae.

—_Gabriel_ yang menjadi saudaranya dan selalu ada di dekatnya. Rasa persaudaraan antara _Lucifer_ dan _Gabriel_ akan menekan kekuatan _Lucifer_ sehingga dia tidak akan mudah terlacak oleh _Lilith_."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau _Lucifer_ bertemu dengan _Lilith_?" tanya Yesung bergetar.

"Konspirasi dan kudeta terhadap Dia. Penyatuan kekuasaan, bagaimana pun _Lucifer_-lah yang memegang kuasa atas neraka dan iblis-iblis di dalamnya. Dan itu artinya pertempuran besar serta… akhir dunia." Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kain yang kini menjadi debu yang meluncur di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Jadi aku benar-benar harus menjadi '_saudara_' dari Kyuhyun?"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin…!"

Yesung tersenyum. "Memang itulah yag harus kulakukan, Hae. Bukankah itu tugas kita sebagai _Archangels_. Aku harus _memutus hubungan_ku dengan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menjadi hubungan '_saudara_'."

"Si _Evil_ itu pasti akan marah sekali." Donghae bersedekap seraya menatap pintu keluar yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya caraku untuk melindungi Kyuhyun."

"Kau begitu mencintai Kyuhyun…" ucap Donghae pelan. Ada nada kecewa yang tak tertangkap Yesung di sana.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Kuharap dengan ini Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana caraku mencintainya."

"Apa kau menyesal telah menjadi manusia?"

"Tidak. Justru dengan menjadi manusia aku bisa merasakan… 'cinta'. Kau yang telah lama menjadi manusia tentu mengerti perasaan ini."

"Ya. _Karena aku sendiri telah merasakannya_…"

…

Bulan bersinar bulat penuh di luar kelas.

Memberi warna akan dedaunan yang mengelam di luar jendela. Bintang-bintang bertahan dengan angkuh di rasinya. Menahan malam dengan pelukan agar tak beranjak pergi dan tak terkalahkan pagi.

Yesung terdiam.

Lebih tepatnya terpaku tak mampu membalas atau berucap lebih pada pemuda yang telah membuat ruangan kelas kini kacau balau.

Sinar bulan yang mencuri-curi celah jendela yang pecah untuk mencuri dengar ada apa di dalamnya menampilkan kalender yang telah tersobek dan jatuh dari dinding. Tak jauh dari jam besar yang membuat waktu seakan berkompromi dan ikut mati.

Waktu seakan melukis kelam dalam ruangan yang kini dihuni dua pemuda dengan paras elok layaknya darah malaikat yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka.

Bangku-bangku dan meja mulai pecah jadi dua. Dinding-dinding tak lagi berwarna putih ternoda oleh hitam yang memenuhi hampir setiap sudut ruangan.

Serpihan dari gempa yang membelai satu titik bumi seperti terlempar dalam ruangan ini.

"Kyuhyun… Kumohon."

Di sudut ruangan tepat di bawah jendela dengan sinar bulan yang menyorot kelam dan serpihan kaca yang berhamburan layaknya berlian dengan refleksi kilaunya, sang _Gabriel_ merintih lirih.

Tubuh pualamnya tak lagi mulus.

Kemeja putihnya sudah penuh sobekan sana-sini dengan menampilkan sayatan yang tak mungkin dibuat oleh menusia. Malaikat itu terduduk tak mampu berdiri sempurna dengan kaki yang berhias sayatan yang sama. Bahkan darah mulai lancang meluncur dari dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

"_Kenapa, Hyung_?" Pemuda kedua yang memiliki jiwa _Lucifer_ di dalamnya mendekat. Mata semerah _ruby_ menantang _onyx_ yang meredup kehilangan cahaya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Yesung, mencekal wajah yang penuh darah itu untuk menghadapnya dan menemukan matanya.

_Onyx_ menantang _crimson_.

Bertemu dalam satu kilatan yang mampu membunuh.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau ingin putus denganku? _Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun berbahaya tepat di depan wajah Yesung, membuat _Gabriel_ merasakan hembusan napas sang _Lucifer_ yang membelai indra penciumannya.

"A-aku juga…" jawab Yesung terbata.

"Bohong!"

'Duag.'

Kyuhyun menyentakkan wajah dan tubuh itu keras. Membuat Yesung kembali tersungkur dengan kepala menghantam dinding.

Cahaya berterbangan di sekitar Kyuhyun yang kini kembali berdiri dan memunggungi Yesung.

Membiarkan Yesung merintih tanpa suara. Pemuda itu mencoba mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tetap bisa dekat denganmu, Kyu."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menatang _onyx _Yesung. "Tidak dengan cara kau _memutuskan hubungan kita_, dan membuat _hubungan baru_ yang disebut '_saudara_'!"

"Aku tetap bisa mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. "

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebagai saudara!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lindungi aku!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. _Appa_ akan menikah dengan _Umma_-mu." Yesung mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. "Dan kita akan _menjadi saudara_. Hal itu yang harus kau terima."

Pemuda itu terhuyung saat mencoba berpegangan pada kusen jendela yang sebagian telah hancur.

Tangan kirinya tetap menahan berat tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak seperti gerakan menyapu dan membuat bangku-bangku kembali utuh. Kalender terjilid dan kembali di dinding bersebelahan dengan jam besar yang mulai berdetak pelan. Mengajak waktu untuk kembali berjalan.

Mata _onyx_ Yesung mengerjap dan menampilkan iris yang berubah menjadi seputih susu. Mata itu menyusur dinding-dinding yang menghitam dan membuat warna kembali putih bersih.

Serpihan kaca melayang menyibak kerumunan dan kembali utuh tanpa mengusik keheningan.

Ruangan kembali utuh. Seperti saat tangan _Lucifer_ belum menyentuhnya.

Yesung berusaha naik di atas jendela. Memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap sepasang sayap putih terentang lebar di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa pulang dengan berjalan atau mengendarai mobil, satu-satunya cara hanyalah terbang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sangat."

Dan dalam gerakan lembut, dia terbang dan sekejap menghilang.

**…**

**S**enja terpaku menatap geliat makhluk-makhluk di bawahnya.

Seakan mengabaikan para bintang yang mulai sibuk berpesta di sekitarnya.

Di bawah tepat di salah satu jendela, sepasang _caramel_ bercahaya, menantang langit yang jingga sebelum akhirnya menghitam sempurna.

Pemilik _caramel _itu termenung. Duduk di sebuah kursi di samping jendela yang terbentang lebar. Menampakkan lukisan senja, di mana kegelapan memulai kompetisi dengan cahaya dari perumahan di sekitarnya.

Hari ini, ruangan yang sudah permanen dihuni oleh dua pemuda dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu belakangan tetap sunyi di belakangnya.

Hanya ada satu penghuni yang memilih bertahan di luar jendela.

Pemuda itu, Yesung yang tengah tercenung dengan raut khawatir. teringat kejadian tadi siang, di mana Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu bahwa ia adalah _Lucifer_.

Dan juga para iblis yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaaan mereka.

Keselamatan Kyuhyun jelas terancam.

Jika para iblis atau bahkan _Lilith_ menemukannya, maka Yesung sekalipun kemungkinan kecil akan bisa melindunginya. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka sia-sia pengorbanannya selama ini, mengabaikan perasaannya dan memilih untuk mengubur rasa itu dalah hubungan yang disebut '_saudara_'.

Satu kata yang harusnya menyenangkan, namun tidak, jika ada hubungan bernama '_kekasih_' yang pernah mendahuluinya.

"Jong Woon!"

Seseorang muncul di pintu kamar yang dihuninya bersama Kyuhyun dan memanggil namanya.

Yesung menoleh dan menemukan _umma_ Kyuhyun yang beberapa minggu ini telah menjadi _umma_-nya juga.

"Ada apa, _Umma_?" Yesung turun dari kursinya dan mendekat.

Raut khawatir terlihat jelas dari wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang…"

**...**

Yesung menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Waktu sudah pukul sebelas. Sudah enam jam lebih Kyuhyun pergi.

Pemuda itu gelisah. Ia begitu khawatir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang pucat. Berkali-kali ia melirik pintu kamar mereka. Dan sosok Kyuhyun tak juga muncul. Berbagai pikirin buruk yang ia coba tepis mati-matian menghampiri jelmaan _Gabriel_ itu. Dan semua tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung akhirnya menyerah.

Dan ia mulai keluar menyusur dan mencari jelmaan _Lucifer_ itu.

Ia mengitari jalanan yang sepi dan berujung di taman. Nyaris tengah malam dan ia sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang belum pulang.

_Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang?_

Sekali lagi mata _caramel_ Yesung menelusur taman yang suram dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Menemukan _namja_ yang tengah terduduk, di sudut taman.

Di atas sebuah bangku panjang.

"Kyuhyun?"

Seseorang menyapanya lembut. Kyuhyun mendongak. Dan wajah itu menemukan Yesung yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lembut.

"_Gwaencahanyo, _Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Yesung berhenti di depan Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan diri. Walau ia sudah ingin marah dan meledak. Kyuhyun menunduk, menghindari mata Yesung.

"_Umma_ sangat khawatir." Yesung memilih duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Aku juga."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun serak. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi begini."

Yesung tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Bohong!" tolak Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau samasekali tidak mengerti."

Yesung kali ini benar-benar tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau itu kekanakan sekali." Yesung buru-buru menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk simbol 'peace' melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. "Karena itulah kau jadi adikku."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi adikmu."

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung tanpa berkedip dengan matanya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Yesung, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

Ia heran dengan tatapan adik tirinya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun masih belum menjawab.

Ia masih memusatkan matanya kepada Yesung.

"Hei, kenapa kau ini?"

"Aku cuma terlalu mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan tidur malam ini.," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri dari bangku taman.

Tapi, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

Yesung mengernyit. Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya, menatapnya tajam.

"Ap-" suara Yesung terpotong oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Lidah Kyuhyun memaksa untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Yesung.

Yesung terbelalak. Ia mencoba menolak dan tak membiarkan lidah itu masuk.

Tapi, akhirnya Yesung menyerah pada akal sehatnya, terjebak dalam kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menari-nari di rongga mulutnya, berbagi _saliva_ dan kehangatan.

"Hh, ah," Yesung mendesah pelan atas ciuman ganas itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Yesung ke bangku dan segera menindihnya.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung dengan ganas.

Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dia menatap Yesung, yang wajahnya memerah dan terengah-engah membalas tatapannya.

"Hh-hh... A-apahh, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak menjawab, dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Matanya menembus _caramel_ Yesung. Ia seolah benar-benar terpesona oleh ketampanan seorang _Gabriel_.

Malaikat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, malaikat yang menjadi kakaknya.

Diserangnya lagi bibir Yesung, setelah puas dengan bibir, lidah Kyuhyun turun dan menjilat leher _alabaster_ Yesung,_ kissmark_ yang ia tinggalkan di leher _alabaster_ itu, membuat pemiliknya mengernyit antara perih dan kenikmatan.

Tangannya mulai memasuki pakaian Yesung, mengelus dan memilin tonjolan kecil yang ada di dadanya.

Kyuhyun seperti kesetanan.

"A-ah, Kyu-Kyuhyun, hh-hentikan!" sentak Yesung keras. Dia harus segera menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Kyuhyun terkejut, sontak dia menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Yesung tajam.

Bertemu dengan _obsidian_ itu perlahan, _caramel_ Yesung meredup...

"Maaf."

Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran sang _Gabriel_. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah dia mengerti... _tentang pemuda ini_. Tentang adiknya, sejak mereka bersama. Namun, yang lebih membuatnya meragukan akal sehatnya sendiri adalah, kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun...

Sentuhannya begitu memabukkan... dan membuatnya gila.

"_Wah, wah, tadinya aku hanya berharap menemukan _Gabriel_ dan menghabisinya sendirian."_

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Mencari sumber suara.

"_Ternyata aku sangat beruntung, karena aku juga menemukan sang _Lucifer_ tanpa harus repot-repot mencarinya."_

Sosok itu tengah berdiri di atas gerbang taman. Sayap hitamnya terentang lebar. Cahaya bulan sedikit menyamarkan keberadaannya. Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, sementara bola api kemerahan berdesing di tangannya.

"_Baiklah, kuhabisi saja kalian berdua malam ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort & nathanttebane, 2012-2013**


End file.
